


Only Angel In Hell

by OverARainbow



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Dreams, F/M, Fantasy, Friendship, Hell, Hellfire, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2018-12-23 01:33:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11979303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverARainbow/pseuds/OverARainbow
Summary: A sequel to "Raising Hell." After consuming the fires of hell, Chloe Decker is left in bad shape. Trapped in her own personal hell within her mind. It's up to Lucifer and the Good Doctor to help save the Detective from herself.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, my gosh! That took way to long for such a short chapter. Hey guys! Welcome to "Only Angel in Hell". A sequel to Raising hell. While this store may new but different from Raising Hell, I think you guys are still going to enjoy this! Hope to have more chapters soon. But hey! One month away from season three.

“So, now she lays in my bed half awake sweating the equivalent of the Nile river every day,” Lucifer stated as he leaned back into the couch. His hands folded properly together as he stared at the woman across from him.

The therapist, who had been Lucifer’s first human confident when it came to his true form. Was sitting across from the devil in her office, her mouth gaped. The Devil hadn't seen her look so awestruck since the first time she had seen his “nasty side”. Lucifer moaned a little as he ran his hands through his hair. “For father's sake, broke the therapist again.” He muttered as Linda continued not saying anything just staring at him with a look of pure shock on her face.

Lucifer leaned back against the couch and sighed. He had come seeking Linda's advice, as he typically did. Once or twice a week depending on the circumstances.

After Linda had been shown the truth he came more frequently. Not for the advice, ok well somewhat for the advice. He listened and typically took the therapist's advice. Well, after ignoring it for a few hours till he realized what she said was the truth. After he had come back with his perfectly pink under cover exotic dancer plastered to his arms. Things between Lucifer and the Detective had left him rather frazzled. Not expecting her to hurt him where he never thought he could be hurt. His heart. After that Lucifer had radically leaned against the Therapist. Needed all the help he could possibly get in stopping him from wrecking the relationship he had with the Detective further.

Lucifer cared for Linda and knew she was a true friend to the devil. Even going as far as to risk her own life just to protect Lucifer.

It pained him to remember how she looked lying in that hospital bed.

Blood soaked skin.

Weak, raspy voice.

A pain that could have been avoided, if only the Therapist had stayed away. He wanted to push her away. Keep her away from him and his dangerous family. Though, Linda wasn't one to stray from a fight. She stood her ground and told the devil something he never thought he would hear. That she was along for the ride. That she was willing to stand by his side through all hell,(or in this case hells former resident) and still wish to protect him. It made Lucifer feel sort of sick. Sick with a feeling he had never experienced. What it was, the poor devil was clueless too.

That feeling still surrounded him when he saw the Detective laying in bed that morning. She was still alive, and her temperature had slowly gone down closer to the standard temperature for humans.

She barely moved though. Two weeks, since she had brought the fires of hell in her soul to save his own life. Listened to his former self, and decided she needed to consume all of hell. Kill an angel of the high court, and bring him home safely. She had done all of that for him. Now, he was helpless. He couldn't do anything to save her from herself. She was stuck in a battle of hell on earth, while he sat and watched. She cried in her sleep. Waking up screaming at times. Lucifer stayed by her side, barely sleeping in the past two weeks. Ready to hold her in his arms as she screamed phrases he could not understand. Until she would finally say the same two sentences that were actually coherent.

Please don't go.

So he didn't.

Where's Trixie?

That was a bit harder. The young spawn called Lucifer every day at three thirty like clock work. Asking the devil if her mother was well enough for her to come and see her.

Lucifer and Dan had decided that it was best to keep Trixie away. They both knew the Detective would not wish her daughter to witness the poor shape she was currently. To see the horror that hid behind her seemingly peaceful eyes.

“Is she better today? Can I finally come see her?”

The little girl said softly earlier that day. Lucifer held back any fear that could possibly creep out of his lips. “Not yet i'm afraid.” He responded.

“When Lucifer, when?”

He shifted in the Therapist's officer. Hearing young Trixie's voice over and over again in his voice.

When Lucifer, when.

He wished he knew. He wanted more than anything from the Detective to wake up no longer screaming. To awaken and not fall into a puddle of raw emotions and fears. It was not a good look on his Detective. Chloe Decker was strong. Dependent. A force to be reckoned with. Five minutes with hell, and that version of the women he knew seemed to be nothing but a memory. He was about to break. Thinking about the images of the Detective in pain curled up in his penthouse alone. He hadn't wished to leave her side, but Linda and has convinced him that keeping himself pent up inside, with his own torturous thoughts weren't going to save the Detective. He had only let her for an hour, but as the silence continued to loom in the room. The fears that she would wake up screaming for him. Begging for some kind of relief was starting to consume his soul. He was about to rise from his seat when he was interrupted.

“You were seven,” Linda said dumbfounded.

The devil let out a soft groan. “Ah, of course, were hung up on that.” Lucifer pushed himself back in a comfortable position on the couch, or at least as comfortable as he could get at the moment. The fears of decker being afraid and alone making it difficult to relax.

“I mean, how's that even possible.”

Lucifer pointed to himself. “I'm the devil darling.” He flashed her his iconic smile. “The impossible is my favorite play thing.”

“Did it hurt? Can you do that all the time? Can you make me younger…” the therapist stopped. “I mean I wouldn't want that, pfft. But can you?” Linda said getting up from her chair and moving closer to the devil who looked beyond annoyed by the therapist's insistent questions.

Lucifer groaned with impatience. “Please, doctor can we focus on the matter at hand.”

Linda pulled herself out of her own daze and nodded. “Yes, yes. Of course. Chloe.”

Lucifer nodded, and a smile started to form on his face once more. Knowing that they were now on the right track once again. “Yes, the Detective. She consumed the fires of hell.”

The therapist's jaw dropped again. The devil feared if she kept it up she would pull something. “The fires of hell!” Linda said a gasp. Lucifer just nodded, pure annoyance back on his face. “You mean something along the lines of your...face.” She said gesturing towards Lucifer’s face.

The devil looked at the Therapist. Somewhat pleased that despite all her expressions of pure confusion and lack of comprehension she was still gathering all of the information he was laying out for her. “Yes, we'll sort of. While this face is quite charming.” He said flashing Linda one of his dashing smiles. “My true face...is anything but.”

Linda laughed a little. “You can say that again.”

Lucifer nodded in agreement. “Nonetheless, that face is the powers of hell inside of me. It's part of what gives me my powers.”

“So, like your mother's light form...but just...opposite.”

Lucifer smirked and nodded in agreement. “Exactly. Shiny perfection was never really my thing anyway. That was more of an extension of my parent's egos for them.” He said waving it off. “The fires of hell, however, can burn inside anyone who gazed into them...but it's a bit too much for you mortals. Well, most of you anyway.”

Linda had a look of some sort of pride when the devil said that. She knew that he was referring to herself, and his detective. Both women had experienced hell, and while it had taken the good doctor a bit of time to gather herself. She did come around after a brief period. While others, like Malcolm. Had gone mad. Hell had corrupted him, broken him. Made him a killer who would stop at nothing till he was safe from his internal damnation. Though, fate would have it another way.

“But, it's not too much for Chloe. She's fine, isn't she?”

The devil let out a soft sigh as he ran his hand through his hair again. “Only my father knows for sure.”  
________________________________________  
The elevator dinged signaling the arrival of the Devil himself and his therapist. After a few more minutes of explaining the situation. Lucifer and Linda had agreed it may be a good thing to have the Therapist check on Chloe to make sure, she wasn't harmed. That is if she was awake.

“And that's why I hate otters.” Lucifer said as he strolled out of the elevator his hands shoved into his dress pants. Linda gave him a puzzled looked as they took another few steps into the apartment.

“Well, that was a surprisingly terrifying story.”

The devil scoffed. “Oh, honey. You haven't heard anything yet.” He said in an American accent. Causing the therapist to laugh, until her eyes caught something.

“Chloe!” Linda said happily as she walked towards the Detective who was standing in the middle of the devils living room looking out over the city of Angels below.

Lucifer's heart fluttered for a moment. The sun glowed around her, giving her an angelic look. While he would never tell her, Lucifer remembered every second of the days he was a child. Everything she did for him. Him of all beings. She cared for him and loved him. At first, Lucifer chalked it up as maternal instinct. That Chloe was treating him as he would treat her own spawn. Which caused the devil's heart to ache at the thought. As the days progressed, he realized it wasn't the case. That she was doing it all because she cared for him, and not just that. She loved him.

He knew he couldn't bring it up to her. It was a moment of pain and weakness. The Detective, much like him was one to very rarely bring down his barriers and allow all those bottled up emotions to flow out.

If he wanted his detective to know the truth, he was going to have to come clean. He was going to have to put his pride aside.

“Detective,” he said in his typical smooth English accent as he moved towards her. As soon as Lucifer took a step forward he felt something was wrong. Heat. He could feel the heat radiating from the Detective. “Chloe?” He asked softly as he took another step towards her. The room started to shake slightly, and Lucifer quickly stepped back.

“L-Lucifer,” Linda said as she too took another step back along with the devil. The room started to shake more, and devil knew what was coming.

“Doctor!” He screamed as he quickly wrapped his body around her, as the room erupted with fire. The devil and therapist blasted into the devil's bar. Glass shattering all over the floor as shards dug into the devil's skin. He groaned in pain as liquor followed down his blood soaked face. The Therapist had been spared and didn't as a scratch on her as she crawled out from under the Devil. His blood dripping on her body. “Lucifer.” She said softly again, the devil shifting as glass crackled under his feet. “Lucifer, you're bleeding. Really badly.”

“Who cares, look at my bar! I just had it redone!” The devil groaned as he pulled himself off the floor. Linda rolled her eyes at Lucifer. Only he could be thrown into a bar by the women he loves, only to get badly injured and be more upset about the state of his bar.

Lucifer peaked over the counter to see Chloe just feet away, eyes with hellfire. The devil cursed under his breath as he moved from around the corner. His hands up in the air. “Chloe, please…” he said softly. Blood dripping from his forehead and hands.

The detective looked at him and noticed the blood. Her eyes quickly turned blue again. “Lucifer...I'm so sorry.” The Detective said as she dropped down to her knees. Just like lightning, he moved over to her side. The detective shook slightly, as the devil gently pulled her up to her feet.

“Back to bed, you silly sod.”

“You're bleeding…”

“Am I? Didn't notice.” He said sarcastically.

“I-I did that…” Chloe said almost choking on her own words.

Lucifer gently shushed her as he laid her down gently on the bed. “Rest, Luv.” He said calmly as Decker laid against the bed.

“But...Lucifer…” he gently put his hand on her forehead, as she said that. “No, no! Please!” He ignored her cries. “L-Lucifer...no…” decker whined as her eyes slid shut, and she fell back into a deep slumber.

The devil sighed as he watched his sleeping angel. “I'm sorry.”

He strolled out of his room, to find the poor Therapist on the couch. Her face tangled in a look of pure shock and horror. He had seen that look on her several times that day alone. Lucifer sat down next to her and placed his hand gently on her shoulder. “Doctor?” He said softly. Linda stared off into space, ignoring his words.

Lucifer threw his head back, as he stared back up at the heavens. “I hate you.”


	2. Lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, sorry this is short again. It always feels longer than it actually is, since I type on my phone. Anyways the story will get longer as the actual plot picks up.
> 
> Anyways this one will be taking a break every two chapters so I can write other one shots and such. So, you won't get this one as soon. But I got some other Lucifer one shots a coming. 
> 
> My take on how he gets home after season two, since I wanna get that out before the premiere which is coming very soon.
> 
> Lucifer fluff.
> 
> And Lucifer sadness(super excited for this one)
> 
> So, plenty of stuff coming your way.

Lucifer grimaced as the good doctor gently washed the scraps that covered his body. “Bloody hell, this could have been used in hell.” The devil hissed as Linda dabbed his face. “Ow!” He hissed at the Doctor again, who had tuned the devil out after five minutes of his insistent whining. The devil groaned a little when he realized the doctor was ignoring him. He slumped against the couch, which had taken quite the hit during Chloe's blow up earlier.

His eyes looked onwards towards his room. He sighed again as Linda wiped the last bit of dried up blood off his face. “Is she going to be ok?” Linda asked softly as she packed up the first aid kit. A supply Lucifer didn't realize he had until Linda had found it under his bed, with a note on it.

“Mortality sitch emergency kit.”

A joke most likely from the demon.

Lucifer hadn't heard from Maze since his blow up several weeks prior. Though, Trixie had informed him that she had been taking the young child to school every morning. Due to the fact that Dan had been moved to the morning shift after his demotion a year prior. He would talk to her once the detective was healed.

“I'm not sure,” Lucifer said softly. Finally responding to Linda after moments of silence.

“How are you not sure?” Linda said in a panic like a tone. Lucifer shot her a look of pain in his eyes, and the doctor immediately felt bad for him. “I mean...don't you know?” She said as she slid the first aid kit under the couch. Linda moved closer to Lucifer and gently placed her hand on his knee.

The devil looked at the Doctor. Dark blood dried up on his face and hands. His eyes tired. His body sore. Feelings the devil hadn't known before the detective. How humans dealt with them he would never know. Every time he felt that lurching pain in his chest. That terrible gut wrenching pain he got when he saw the detectives twisted face of emotion as she laid in his bed. That feeling made him want to throw himself off a building and fall to his own demise.

“Linda, I just don't know. Hell...it affects people in different ways.”

Linda gingerly squeezed his leg. “She is strong Lucifer.”

“I know!” He whined. “That doesn't mean something like this can't change you. In ways, you could never imagine.” He said as he ran his hand through his hair. Linda rose to her feet with a sigh.

“Well, we can just hope that by the time we clean up the bar she will be up,” Linda said extending a hand out to him. Her over the top optimism was something the devil desperately needed in his life right now. He nodded to the Doctor as he firmly took her hand, and she tried to help him to his feet. The devil just laughed as the rather short women tried to pull the massive devil to his feet. “This is not fair!” She said with a laugh. Getting a small smile from the Devil.  
________________________________________  
The Lucifer sat in his chair flipping through an old textbook. With a loud groan, he tossed the book onto the ground. It hit his tile floor with a loud thud. Causing the good doctor, who was asleep in the chair beside his to awaken with a yelp.

“I'm up, I'm up!” She shouted. Looking at Lucifer who was scowling at the book on the floor. Linda let out a soft sigh. “I guess my idea of scrolling through your ancient text books isn't going well.”

“Not one single case in the whole of my dear old dads universe of a mortal looking into hell and recovering.” The devil said with a huff. “It's bloody pointless. I broke her!” The devil snarled slamming his fist into the chair nearly breaking the arm in the process. Linda got up and put her hand on his shoulder.

“Well I guess this is just going to have to be the first case of success.”  
________________________________________  
Lucifer had taken the good doctor home who after there all day search for some kind of cure. Unfortunately for the detective, they came up with no simple solution. All the other ways of curing her had to do with god's blessing, and father forbid he was going to go and grovel to his father.

He would just love that, and Lucifer wasn't going to give him that satisfaction.

Lucifer sat on the bed beside her. Gently cleaning the sweat off her face again. He sighed as he watched her shuddering breaths rise and fall. His heart breaking with every breath she took. Her body in endless agony. He let out another soft sigh, as he got up to put the rag in the wash. The cloth was completely soaked in sweat, and he knew he would need a new one in a matter of moments. He slid off the bed and took a step forward when clammy hands touched his skin.

He completely froze.

“L-Lucifer.” She croaked. Her sweaty hands practically slipping off of his hand as he stood completely still.

He took a deep breath. Trying to compose himself.

She hadn't spoken in several hours, barely moved in a few days. However that day alone she had been up, broke his bar, his face, and then apologized for it shortly after. The books said that no mortal could recover from Hell. That their minds would be lost forever.

However, the Detective was still there. Even if it was only in brief spurts. She was still there. Holding his arm, begging for some kind of relief. None of the books had ever described anything such as what she was doing. He looked at her. Her eyes blazing at his. Tears swelling. Emotions burning hot. She was still there.

Not completely, but she was still in there.

He smiled sweetly at her as she stepped closer to her again. “What is it, Luv?” He said brushing a few stray hairs of her sweat stained face.

“L-Lucifer.” She mumbled again as she turned away from him. Still holding his hand tightly. “I can't go back.”

The devil cocked his head as she sat down on the bed again. “Can't go where Detective. You haven't left in several weeks.” He said softly. His mind going back to young Trixie's daily calls.

When Lucifer, when?

He took another deep breath. Keeping his composure. The Detective moaned a little as her grip tightened on his arm. “It's calling me…” she murmured.

The devil still didn't understand. “What's calling you?” He said a bit of panic in his voice. “Detective, what's going on?”

She moaned again, curling into a tight ball again. “Hell. Hell. Always hell!” She screamed. “Hell, it needs me!”

The devil, without hesitation, picked the Detective up with ease, and gently rested her in his lap. The Detective started to shake a little and wrapped his arms more tightly around her. “I won't let you go back.” He said firmly.

Chloe shook her head, over and over again. “You can't. I have to go...it's calling me.” She mumbled as her eyes slid shut.

“Detective?” Lucifer said, but there was no response. “Detective!” He said again as he shook her gently. She moaned a little as he did. Lucifer sighed and laid her back down on the bed. His arms wrapped around her gently. He let out another soft sigh, as he allowed his eyes to slide shut.  
________________________________________  
Lucifer found himself in a room he had seen before. The light flickered a bit, as he found himself in the interaction room back at the 12th precinct. He looked around a little dazed when he heard a noise that made the devil jump to his feet.

“Lucifer! Lucifer please!” He heard Chloe cry in the distance. The devil took off towards the noise. Knocking over several chairs in the room, in the process. He didn't care though. Chloe needed him. As he ran up the stairs of the Percent shifted. The halls shifted into a warehouse as Lucifer started to recognize the location. He froze in the middle of a room, as he heard the cocking of a gun against his stomach.

“Lucifer!” Chloe cried out again, as the devil turned to face the detective who had her gun against his stomach.

“D-detective.” The devil said it a shaky voice. A foreign noise for the devil himself. He had only told the good doctor, but he had nightmares about that day. Malcolm smirking at him as he lodged a bullet in his chest. It had kept him up several nights, with guests lounging in his bed. He would slip out and spend the night on the balcony till the sun rose, giving him the company he longed for, but would never reach for.

This, however, was an even worse nightmare.

“I-I can't…” Chloe whimpered.

“Can't what, Chloe.” Lucifer choked. Trying to stay calm, but failing horribly.

“I can't stop this!” She said as a round was fired into his chest. He gasped for air as he fell to the ground. The Detective holding the smoking gun, standing over him. Tears spilling from her eyes. The devil groaned as his hand covered the spot in which blood spilled from. His vision was starting to blur, and he almost prayed to his father that this was truly a dream. Well, more of a nightmare. One of the detective own creation.

“C-Chloe.” Lucifer choked out, as blood continued to spill from his stomach, despite his attempts to cover it with his hands.

The detective was about to take a step forward when a long slender hand was placed on her shoulder. “Ah, just leave him. Chloe.” A smooth English man said. Lucifer could feel his eyes turning red just at the sound of the man's voice.

“S-Samael,” Lucifer growled. “L-let her go!” He choked, as blood spilled from his lips. He didn't have much time left, let alone any energy to spare. His former self-wrapped his arm around Chloe, but she shoved him away. Running to Lucifer's side as Samael just smirked.

“Now, now Detective.” He said flicking his finger backward, and sending Chloe flying back into his arms. “You shouldn't go near him, wouldn't want to get blood on that pretty face of yours now, would we,” Samael said with a smirk as he rubbed the Detective's face. Chloe shuddered and tried to move away from him. However, the once angel was too strong for even the Detective's might. “Now, we just need to send him on his way. Don't we?” Samael said gripping Chloe's chin tightly.

Lucifer growled and tried to push himself off the floor, but with the Detective so close. Even in a dream, he was still nothing but a mortal man around her. He groaned as Samael laughed a little. “Don't worry, I'll keep her safe here.”

“Lucifer!” Chloe cried again. “Lucifer, how do I get out of this.”

The devil was about to speak up, but Samaell beat him to it. “Oh, didn't he tell you Luv. No one gets out of hell.” Samael grabbed the gun from the Detective's hands and pointed it at Lucifer's head. “Bye, bye Devil.”

“Lucifer!” Chloe screamed as a bang went off.  
________________________________________  
The Devil woke with a start, his breath fast and uneasy. He patted himself down, and saw he wasn't bleeding, and sighed with relief. He threw his head back on the bed, staring at the ceiling. He heard the Detective moan and he brought his attention back to her. “Chloe?” He asked softly. Even though he knew he wasn't going to get a response.

After that nightmare, Lucifer completely understood what was going on with his dear Detective. She hadn't consumed Hell. Hell had consumed her. She was trapped within her own personal hell, in the far reaches of her mind.

A realm Lucifer could only travel to for periods. Able to connect with the Detective in her dreams. Holding her close in the night, even when they were separated during the day. He always had the night to look forward. Even when he was surrounded by different people. Who occupied his bed each night. It was only her he dreamed off.

Only her he needed.

He looked at her again, leaning forward kissing her forehead. He was terrified for her. Not knowing how long she could fit it. However, he knew what needed to be done.

“Save me…” she murmured softly into a pillow.

Lucifer almost choked. He quickly rose to her feet and nodded to her. Even though she couldn't see it. “Don't worry Detective...I will do everything to save you.”

“I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed! Let me know what you think. Hopefully this was dreadfully sloppy(I edited only a few hours after I got a migraine and yeah...)


	3. chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UGH! I am so sorry this took so long. Midterms. Personal stuff, etc. Anyways, the season is off to a rockin start, and oh my gosh! Maze's episode! Ugh! I can't! Anyways, more to come sooner. Please enjoy!

“You wanna do what?” The demon, the douche, the Therapist, and the archangel all said in unison. 

 

“Is that even possible?” Dan questioned looking at Maze and Amenidail. Maze just groaned and stood up, and headed for the door. 

 

“What’s the point of helping him, he will just blame you when it doesn’t go right.” The demon hissed as she headed towards the door. 

 

Linda got up and headed towards the door. Gently taking the demon's hand. “Maze, it’s for Chloe,” Linda said gently as she locked eyes with Maze. Maze has a soft spot for the Therapist. Always turning into putty in her eyes. Maze let out a soft groan and turned back towards Lucifer. 

 

Lucifer who sat on his coffee table, looking at his friends who sat across from him. All of the sitting rather close to each other. Due to the draft that was coming in from the fact that his windows had been shattered in the scuffle with Chloe a few days prior. 

 

Though the heat coming from Lucifer’s bedroom had made the room a little bit better. 

 

Lucifer sighed a little as he watched Maze take her seat beside Linda again. 

 

“As I was saying before you all had a group freak out. I wish to enter Chloe’s mind and free her. From her self.” The devil said smoothly as he took a sip of scotch. 

 

Dan gave him a completely puzzled look. “And once again, is that even possible?” 

 

Amenadiel shrugged. “Angels have done it since the dawn of man...but mostly just for brief periods, and to simply guide people. Something like this, however. I don’t believe has ever been done before.”

 

“Yeah, because it’s a ridiculous idea.” Maze mocked as she turned to the side and turned away from her former boss. 

 

“Yes, yes Mazikeen. I know you're still annoyed. Honestly, the feeling is mutual.” Lucifer hissed. “However, as the good doctor so kindly pointed it out we’re not doing this for me.” Lucifer turned and pointed towards his bedroom, “we’re doing it for her.” He said softly, as he took another sip of scotch.

 

Dan let out a soft sigh and ran his hand through his hair. “I mean, I would do anything to give Trixie her mother back.” The Detective shook his head, “but this, I don’t know man. Sounds like it’s a long shot.”

 

“Oh, well it is,” Linda interjected. “It’s a colossal long shot. But so was a human being able to look into the void’s of hell and come back...even remotely ok.”

 

“You call her barely being able to stay away ok?” Dan questioned.

 

“Most people have thrown themselves over a cliff by now...or you know. Became Malcolm.” Lucifer said shooting Amenadiel a look.

 

“Never gonna live that down,” Amenadiel muttered.

 

“Nope.” The rest of them said in unison.

 

“Ok, so say you do get in her head. How do you get her out?”

 

“Simple, I convince her she isn’t evil. And pull her out of her own  thoughts of self-loathing and harm.”

 

Maze started to laugh wickedly. 

 

“What’s so funny Mazikeen,” Lucifer muttered softly. 

 

“The fact that you, you of all beings are gonna convince someone to stop hating themselves.” She slapped her leg. “Your father that’s rich.” She said with another laugh. Getting a snicker from the Doctor, who in return got a disapproving look from the devil himself.

 

“Sorry,” Linda said sheepishly.

 

Lucifer groaned a little, as he threw his head back. “Can we just focus on the task at hand. Fixing my problems is the doctor's job.” He said pointing at Linda who looked surprised by that. 

 

“Luci’s right we have to focus on how to accomplish this task.”

 

“Dear brother, I told you how to accomplish the task. I go in and get her out.” Lucifer said while he ran his hand through his hair.

 

“Ok, but why are we here?” Dan interjected getting nods of agreement from the others. 

 

“Because we all care about the Detective,” Lucifer said firmly. “And...we all want her back.” He said softly turning his attention back towards his room.

 

Her smile felt so far away.

 

Her touch was a distant memory to him. 

 

Everything about her felt as if it was fading. The light in her eyes, turning dark. Her laugh turning to a whisper. It felt to the devil as if it was all slipping away with every breath of hell she took in.

 

Now he had a chance to save her...but the others were right. It was a long shot. One he very well, might not be able to accomplish. 

 

Not many things scared the devil in this universe.

 

But that thought as hell sure did.

 

Dan let out a soft sigh and moved over to Lucifer gently placing his hand on the other man's shoulder. “We do what we have to do?”

 

“We have a machine.” Maze said softly. Dan gave her a look.

 

“A machine?”

 

Lucifer and Maze nodded at the same time. “We used it to get into people’s minds, to pull out their fears in hell.”

 

Maze smirked a bit. “And then we brought it to earth, to have more fun.” She said smacking her lips. Causing Dan to stiffen a bit. 

 

“Is this thing...safe?” Dan and Linda said at the same time.

 

“Yes, yes perfectly safe. For celestial beings.” Lucifer said firmly.

 

“Well, you mortals can use it too.” Maze said. Causing the devil to shot her a look of annoyance. “What, they can?!”

 

“Yes,” groaned the devil. “But it’s extremely dangerous.”

 

“It’s for Chloe isn’t it?” The demon protested. “Isn’t it worth it.”

 

“It’s not worth another human getting injured, or worse. Mazikeen!” The devil hissed his red eyes flashing at his former assistant. The demon growled and stood up, pushing the devil off the coffee table. Causing the others to quickly move away from the two.

 

“It shocks me you care about others beside your precious Detective.” She spat at the Devil. Before he had time to even react she flipped him a quick one and headed into the elevator and down to the bar.

 

Lucifer groaned as he pulled himself off the floor. “Bollocks.” He said under his breath.

 

“I’m sorry, but what was that?” Dan said a little shocked by the events that just quickly unfolded. The detective was standing behind the couch. The furthest he could get in a short period of time. 

 

“Lucifer and Maze had a...falling out,” Linda said softly as she moved back over to the couch.

 

“That’s putting it lightly.” Lucifer said, as he dusted himself off. “Now, can we actually get something done?”

________________________________________

“This is nuts, you can’t do this?!” Dan protested as Lucifer gently placed a few wires on Chloe’s head as the Detective murmured in her sleep. 

 

“I assure you, Daniel, it’s perfectly safe,” Lucifer said as he gently placed another wire on her face. 

 

“I know...but are you sure this is the only way?” Dan asked softly. There was a hint of worry and fear in the Detective's voice.

 

Dan had loved Chloe at one point, and honestly probably still did. Lucifer couldn’t blame him. Chloe was unlike any other human.

 

Well, he knew the reason for that.

 

Despite being a creation of Lucifer’s father, just to be his downfall...or something. Chloe is still remarkable. With her work. Her spawn. With him. She was pure, and a true miracle. She was everything Lucifer wasn’t, and everything Dan had wanted.

 

A pure soul. Pure of smile and heart. She rocked his world even now after their marriage collapsed. She still made his heart skip a beat with every smile. He valued her friendship and knew that Lucifer was the one that had stolen her heart. 

 

Dan might have despised the literal devil at the start. As time passed though, he realized something very important.

 

Lucifer made her happy. 

 

Something Dan hadn’t been able to do since early on in their marriage. When Lucifer had just up and left out of the blew it had crushed Chloe. She missed him every day. Talked about him non stop at the precinct almost ready to go on a search herself before he showed back up just a few weeks later. Then her sadness turned to anger. Angry that she had let her guard down, just to be hurt. 

 

Dan hated seeing her like that.

 

He hated her hating him more. He knew he was Lucifer was the one to make her happy. He just had to prove that wasn’t going to hurt her again, and Dan saw that very quickly. Then he had to push Chloe back on his side. Even though it hurt him immensely to see her with him.

 

It made her happy.

 

That’s what mattered.

 

Now Lucifer, the man Chloe adored. Was trying everything in his power to save her. It was an unsettling sight to see someone you care so deeply about being in such pain, and a pain that no one but only her and possibly the devil could relieve her of it. It scared both of the men to think that this insanely risky move could possibly not pay off.

 

Leaving Chloe in her own personal hell for the rest of her life.

 

Though, the devil was going to do everything in his power to make sure that didn’t happen. 

 

Lucifer gently placed the last wire on her head. Then placing one on his forehead. He gently stroked her hair as she murmured in her sleep.

 

“Save me. Free me. Or be me.”

 

Is all she said. Over, and over again. Like a broken record. The devil smiled just slightly as he sat down in his chair. 

 

“So, you're sure you can handle this Luci?” Amenadiel asked his younger brother as he gently gripped Lucifer’s shoulder. 

 

“It’s not like we have another choice, now so we brother?” 

 

“Well, we do…there just risky.”

 

“Too risky. This is the safest way, brother.” Lucifer said firmly as he relaxed a bit in his chair. “Alright, fire this machine up,” Lucifer said as he closed his eyes. Amenadiel turned his focus on a small black box on the floor. It had four wires that were connected to Chloe, and one wire attached to Lucifer. With a few more wires haphazardly spread out on the floor. 

 

“Brother, this is too risky to go alone.”

 

The devil opened his eyes again in annoyance. “Yes, well I don’t see anyone volunteering as tribute.” The devil quipped, getting a look from Linda. “I keep up with your human literature.” He retorted. 

 

Amenadiel groaned a little. “Well, you shouldn’t go alone.”

 

“Are you offering?” Lucifer said with a wicked smirk. 

 

Amenadiel looked complete shocked by that remark. “Oh, father no. That’s not my department.”

 

“Bloody of course not,” Lucifer mumbled.

 

“What...what if I went with,” Linda said softly as she took a step forward. 

 

“Oh, no, no...no no no!” Lucifer spat.

 

“Why not?” The Doctor questioned. 

 

“Because we already have one useful human stick in hell. We don’t need to two.” Lucifer mumbled.

 

“We also don’t need you stuck in hell. Again. Luci.” Amenadiel added.

 

The devil groaned in pure annoyance. “Alright, fine. The longer we argue. The longer she is stuck.” He said pointing to Chloe. Who was moaning in her hell covered sleep. 

 

Linda nodded and moved into a chair, allowing Amenadiel to hook her up with the last remaining wire. She shifted a little in the chair as Lucifer leaned back. Ready for the mission at hand. Though, the mission was a lot worse than ones the devil had gone on before. 

 

This meant something.

 

No, it meant everything. 

 

If he were to fail. Linda would as well. The detective would be stuck for all of the time in her own mind. The spawn would have no mother. The world would be down one amazing detective. 

 

It didn’t matter if the world lost him. 

 

But, it mattered if the world lost her. 

 

He felt a hand gently touch his as he turned to look at the doctor who just smiled softly at him. “We’re going to get her back.” The devil smiled a little back at her. 

 

“Alright, what are you waiting for brother. Fire it up.”

 

The arch angel nodded, and turned on the small box. The devil cringed as he felt the doctors grip on his hand tightened as everything went black. 

* * *

Lucifer opened his eyes to find himself and the good doctor in a white room. He groaned as he rose up to his feet.

 

“W-where are we?” Linda asked softly as Lucifer helped her to her feet. 

 

“Well, if it were my guess…” 

 

He was cut off as the room started to shift and colors and surroundings started to fill up the empty room.

 

“What’s happening!” Linda cried out as she moved over to Lucifer’s side. Lucifer didn’t say a word as the room shifted into that of a school hallway, and faint crying could be heard in the distant. “Who is making that noise?” Linda asked again, but the devil just ignored her. 

 

Lucifer took off running down the hall.

 

“Lucifer!” Linda cried out as she took off after him. Though, the devil's long stature making it hard for anyone to keep up with him. He kept going down the hall till he saw a small child curled up in a ball in the hallway. 

 

He knew who it was.

 

It had to be.

 

“Chloe…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me know what you think!


	4. chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter four, finally! One shot next that I'm super excited for, and I think you guys will like it!

The little girl lifted her head, to reveal blood red eyes, and tear-stained cheeks. She sniffled a little as she looked up at the man that stood before her. “W-who are you?” She asked softly. 

Lucifer sighed a little and dropped down to one knee. He smiled gently at the child. “I’m a friend.” He said softly. 

He knew this wasn’t real. This wasn’t really happening. Merely memories of her life re-surfaced from the events at hand. 

All the worst days.

All the worst moments, brought back to the surface. Now they Lucifer and the good doctor had to push their way through them. Going down the line till they found her, he just hoped there wasn’t too many to go through...though he figured that may be asking for too much from dear old dad.

Doctor Linda came around the corner as Lucifer held out his hand for young Chloe. “My mommy says not to talk to people I don’t know.”

Lucifer smirked a bit. “Ah, she did now did she?”

Chloe nodded to Lucifer firmly. He smiled a little again. “A little goodie goodie even back then.” He remarked to the doctor as she walked over and noticed the young girl. 

“Wait is that…” Linda asked but her question was answered before she could even finish when she saw Lucifer nodding to her.

“Yes, yes it is.”

“I’m not a goodie goodie.” Chloe said sticking her tongue out at the devil. An action that reminded him so much of Trixie.

Like mother, like spawn.

“Ah, are your not ow are? Prove it.” Lucifer teased. “Come here and tell me what’s wrong?”

“Lucifer what are you…” He held up a hand to silence the doctor. 

“I’ll explain in a moment, but this needs to be handled first.”

Chloe looked at Lucifer’s hand not sure whether to take it or not. He flashed another gentle smile, and the little girl began to crack. She sighed a little and moved forward right into his arms. The devil was taken off guard by that, as he nearly fell over from the shock of it. He took a breath to steady himself and gently wrap his arms around her. “I got you, darling, I got you.” He said softly as he started to ease into the hug. She buried her head into his chest as she began to cry again. 

Lucifer’s heart, as black as it may seem. Felt as if it was going to break. The women he loved. So small. So afraid. A look he never saw on the women that drove him mad every time she just walked past him. 

“Tell me, luv. What’s wrong?” He said sweetly as he ran his hand through her hair. 

Linda gave her a look, and he just shrugged a little. “Something is clearly bothering her.” He said softly.

“Well, I can see that Lucifer. But don’t we have the real Chloe to find.”

“Yes, of course. But to get to her, we gotta go through everything else.” He said firmly as he kept stroking Chloe’s hair. The young girl still not responding to him. 

“So, what we have to go through every bad memory she has ever had?”

Lucifer sighed a little. “Possibly, but probably not. Only the truly terrible or lasting ones.” He said as he kept gently stroking the child’s hair. 

Linda was about to speak again when small bits of laughter could be heard from down the hall. Chloe's grip on Lucifer tightened, as he turned his attention towards the voices. “Are those your bullies, Chloe?” Lucifer asked firmly. The little girl just nodded as she buried her face into his chest further. “It’s ok, poppet. I’ll handle this.” He said as he gently pulled the child out of his lap. He handed the still crying Chloe to Linda as he stood up. He brushed his legs off, and started to head towards the noise.

Red eyes ablaze.

Fists clenched.

Children or not. Bullies were something that made the devil's blood boil, almost more than anything else. Almost. 

Distant memory or not. 

Forgotten pain or not.

There were evil souls down that hallway, and the devil was in. Punishment was going to be served. 

He took a few more strides down the hall and turned to see three girls snickering in a corner. 

“Ahem.” The devil said clearing his throat, and gaining the attention of the children. They glared at him as they stopped their snickering. 

“Who are you.” A girl with curly brown hair sneered towards the devil. The other girls snickered at him. 

“I am Lucifer Morningstar.” He said coldly. 

Another girl with long blonde hair and freckles. Look him up and down and giggled again. “Lucifer is a dumb name.”

The last girl with short brown hair nodded and snickered. “Yeah, but it fits his dumb face.” She said pointing at Lucifer’s face.

The devil huffed a bit. “Most people think I’m rather handsome,” Lucifer said defensively. The girls just continued to snicker.

Lucifer let out another huff as he composed himself. Lucifer focused back on the task at hand. Punishing these little brats from Chloe’s past. 

“Now, why were you picking on little Chloe?” Lucifer said firmly as he crouched down to the young girl's levels. 

“She’s dumb.”

“And ugly.”

“And she isn’t cool enough to talk to us.”

Children.

Indeed horrible ungrateful creatures full of hate.

Lucifer’s mind went back to Trixie for a moment. 

Ok, not all children. 

These children, however. We’re horrible, little creatures. Lucifer more than just a Little would enjoy punishing them.

“So you were rude to her, for no reason.” 

The girls all shrugged. 

“So you had no reason to bother her?”

“We just told you what reasons we had!” All the girls said at once.

“Well I’m sorry, that’s not good enough.”

Linda held young Chloe as she heard the young children’s screams. Linda hushed Chloe as she continued to whimper. Lucifer strolled back down the hallway just a few moments later. Linda looked up at him with a concerned look. “What did you do Lucifer?” 

The devil straightened his suit a bit as he let out a soft sigh. “Nothing a few years of therapy won’t fix.” He said flatly as he flashed a small smile at the doctor. “Which will mean more business for people like you.”

“Right, cause there aren’t enough screwed up people in this world.”

“Exactly, besides. This is all an illusion. No one was really hurt.” Chloe started to cry a little more into the doctor's chest. “Well...no one but her,” Lucifer added softly. He bent down beside the doctor and gently placed his hand on the child’s back. Chloe flinched a little when he did. Nearly breaking the devil's heart in the process. “Chloe, darling it’s me.” He said smoothly. 

The small child just buried her face into the good doctor's chest again. “Shh, it’s ok sweetie,” Linda said softly as Chloe started to relax a bit. 

“Why doctor, I didn’t know you were good with children,” Lucifer said, trying god deflect his hurt emotions from Chloe’s reaction.

“I’m a therapist. We have to be good with everyone. Even those that aren’t even human.” 

“I suppose you're right.”

“Of course I am,” Linda said as she gently pulled Chloe off her chest. The little girls face tear-stained as she looked at Linda sadness in her eyes. “It’s ok Chloe. Lucifer isn’t going to hurt you.”

Lucifer nodded a little at the child but backed up a bit. Keeping his distance. 

Linda could say whatever she wanted to the child, but if she saw him as a monster...than that would never go away from his mind.

He would always think she saw him differently.

That she saw him as what he truly was. 

A monster. 

Chloe nodded a little as she looked at Lucifer, and started to cry again.

“Bloody Hell.” He mumbled.

“Chloe, please. He isn’t going to hurt you.” Linda said trying to calm her down. 

“I-I know…” Chloe said softly.

Lucifer’s jaw fell open. “Your...your not afraid of me” 

Chloe shook her head as more tears slipped down her cheeks. “O-of course not. You're my guardian devil.” 

Lucifer smiled immediately realizing now what was happening. He quickly moved over to Chloe and pulled her out of Linda’s arms. The doctor sat they're completely lost in what was happening. The devil noticed this but ignored the doctor. He could catch her up later, or just pray to father she was as smart as he perceived her to be and figure it out for herself. Chloe buried her face in his chest. “M-my Lucifer.” She mumbled softly. He nodded and hugged her even tighter. 

Something the devil never thought he would do with a small spawn. Never would embrace a child as he would with her. But this was Chloe. The women that looked into the depths of hell, for him. Just to save him. She risked her life. Her sanity. Everything for him. He would do anything in return for her, including embracing her in her time of need. 

Chloe softly started to cry again. Lucifer stroked her head gently. “Darling, your safe.” 

Chloe nodded. “I’m not worried about me…”

“What do you mean?” Linda asked softly.

“I can’t stand to see Lucifer get hurt one more time! He just keeps getting hurt!”

“I’m perfectly fine ch-“ He was about to finish his statement as a loud explosion went off and he felt himself being pulled away from Chloe as the walls changed. They shifted from the rows and rows of lockers of a school building to a bank. Not just any bank. Lucifer knew instantly what was happening, but he had no time to try and stop it. He hit the floor with an almost spine breaking this as he immediately felt the warmth of blood soaking his shirt. 

“Lucifer!” He heard a young Chloe cry as she started to run towards it. 

The worst day.

A humans worst moments.

On repeat. 

Over and over again.

That was hell. 

This was hell. 

Her own personal hell that he and the good doctor were stuck in. Dragged into her worst fears, and now one of those fears was coming real...again.

He choked out a cry as Chloe ran to his side placing her hand on his largest gash. “C-Chloe…” He said softly as he tried to touch her face but she pushed his hand away. 

“Just stay with me..”

“C-Chloe...it’s not real.”

She shook her head. “No, no I can’t lose you. I can’t lose you.” Chloe stammered again, ignoring his words as she kept covering his wounds. “I’m gonna save you. Your not gonna die.” She choked out again. 

Lucifer tried to move, but she pushed him down again. The blood loss making it extremely hard for him to push past the detective’s, while admirable, but minimal strength. He laid there for several moments, as the detective kept holding her hand on his wound.

She murmured softly to him as she wrapped his stomach with her jacket. Tears staining her eyes red as she kept telling him to him to hold on.

Hold on.

He had already held on. He had lived through this, and he would again, but Chloe didn’t know that. Her mind was dogged by the delusions of hell. The whispers it murmured to her as it drove her further into her own guilt. Her own grief. She blamed herself for this. She blamed herself for his pain.

As much as he blamed himself for her. For her lonely hell that he was already failing at pulling her out of. Her silent suffering his fault.

As much as his bleeding was hers.

“C-Chloe...please...l-listen to me…”

“Hold on.”

“C-Chloe.” 

The world was starting to go blurry, and the world around him was starting to fade. Her face the only thing he could still see. In all of his existence, he had only experienced what had come next once prior. For her. He took that bullet for her, and he was about to do it again. 

He just prayed to father...it wasn’t the last time. 

He just prayed this wasnt the last time he would see her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry! I didn’t realize how long it’s been since I updated. 
> 
> More to come sooner, hopefully...

Lucifer choked a little as he slowly came too. His vision slowly focusing on the figure that stood before him. He moaned a little as he started to make out who it was. 

“Oh, gosh. I didn’t think you were ever gonna wake up.” Linda said shrilly as she extended her hand to the devil. Lucifer moaned a little again as he took her hand and slowly went up to his feet. As he did he bent forward in pain. “Lucifer!” Linda said as she wrapped her arms around him. “Lucifer are you ok.” The devil groaned again as the doctors hold tightened. She moved her hand down a bit and noticed something. “Oh my god.” She said softly.

“W-what is it.” He said as he slowly went back down to his knees. He was about to ask again when his question was answered for him. He saw a cool pool of red on the side of his shirt. The gunshot hasn’t faded. He was still bleeding. He was still dying. 

“H-how is this possible, I thought it would go away once Chloe had disappeared.”

Lucifer shot his head up away from his own mind to look at the doctor. “What do you mean she disappeared?” His voice tense.

“When you blacked out a man came…”

“What did he look like.” Lucifer snapped interrupting the doctor's sentence. 

“H-he looked like you.” She said shakily.

Lucifer shot up, his eyes blazing red. He moved out of the bank they were in and headed towards the street. The doctors call lost behind him as he headed towards the unknown. The warmth of his blood fanning the fire of his soul as he kept moving. The wound didn’t bother him. It didn’t matter. He could die.

She couldn’t.

That was the rule.

Always.

Linda ran up to Lucifer just as the world started to shift. Changing from that off a bank, and quiet street. To a little house by the water. Linda looked around as she saw it shift, a little confused as to where they were. Lucifer, on the other hand, didn’t care. There was fury in his eyes, and nothing was going to stop him. Linda finally caught up with him when the world stopped shifting. Leaving them in the little house by the water, a building the devil could have sworn he had been in before. 

“Lucifer, who was that man.” She said softly as she watched his eyes turn back to normal.

He was about to speak when he heard the door fling open. He quickly pushed the doctor back into the kitchen, and out of the visitor's view. His stomach spiked in pain as he did, but he tried his best to ignore it. 

“Lucifer we need to get you help,” Linda said softly.

Lucifer shook his head firmly as he listened to the visitor's footsteps. “No, no. We can’t leave.”

“Lucifer you could die!” Linda whispered yelled as the visitor's footsteps traveled further away from them. 

“It doesn’t matter, Doctor. We can’t leave till we get Chloe!” He whispered yelled back, his hand almost slamming into the wall. He heard the footsteps stop and head back towards them. Lucifer cursed under his breath. 

The footsteps got close again and Lucifer put himself in front of the Doctor.

He was slowly bleeding out. 

He could only have a bit longer to save the Detective or at least get the doctor on the right track. 

If he died in here. In this hell, he has to make sure the rest of them were ok. 

He wasn’t going to leave both of them in that hell.

He would protect them, till he longer had the breath to save them. 

“Lucifer what exactly is going on,” Linda said in a harsh tone.

The footsteps got closer and Lucifer stayed in front of the doctor. His arms spread out as he felt the blood drip to the floor as the person turned the corner, and then it hit him.

The little house by the ocean. He knew he had been in this house before, and the young person standing in front of him told him that. Chloe, around sixteen or seventeen stood in front of the two of them. Her fists clenched, and her messy bun half fallen in her eyes as she stared at the two of them.

A tall and dark devil with his arms spread wide as the white button down shirt continued to soak with more blood. The doctor, who was more than a little shocked by what was going on, poked her head out from behind Lucifer to see Chloe. 

“Chloe?” Linda asked a little confused about how they had once again accidentally run into the young detective. It only took a few seconds for her to remember again, that this was Chloe’s mind. These were her memories and her own hell.

Lucifer pulled his arms back to his side as Chloe just stared at him. He flashed her a little awkward smile as he pulled his suit jacket over the bloodstain. “Ah, yes. Hello, miss Chloe.”

She clenched her fists a little again as she glared at him. “Who are you?”

Lucifer let out an internal groan. Of course, she doesn't remember them. Again. Why should she? Why did he have to make hell so hard? 

“Ah, yes. Well let’s just say...we’re uh.” He looked back at the doctor, fishing for a line, but she seemed just as lost. “Friends.”

Chloe raised an eyebrow. “Friends?”

“Of, of your…”

“Of your dad!” Linda blurted out from behind.  
Lucifer looked at her and then back at Chloe. 

“Ah, yes, yes. Your father.” Lucifer said nodding to Chloe. “We’re very close friends with your father, John Decker.”

“My dad,” she raised her eyebrow just a bit higher.  
“Your friends with my father.”

The two of them nodded again. “Yes, yes we are.” 

Linda slowly stepped out from behind Lucifer and looked at Chloe a little bit more, and started to notice something. She gently tugged on the cuff of Lucifer’s suit, the devil turned and looked at Linda. “What is it.” He said in a whisper.

“Her arms,” Linda whispered back to him as she turned back to look at Chloe.

“Ok, you two are acting extremely weird. I’m going to call my dad, and figure out who you too are.” Chloe reached for the landline as Lucifer noticed what Linda had been getting at.

Chloe’s long sleeve shirt, that was very loose on her slender figure slid down as she reached for the phone and he saw it. Along her hands were deep dark marks that ran from her upper arm to her fingertips. 

Cuts, and not just a few. Tons of large, long dark cuts. The sight of them nearly broke the devil's heart. Made him wanna crash to the floor and scream in agony. The angel in his life. The light at the end of the tunnel. His everything, in so much pain. In such suffering, that she came to this. To harming herself. 

Lucifer moved swiftly and gently grabbed her hand before she could dial the phone. She looked at him with shock and anger as he gently pulled her away from the phone.

“What the-“ she was interrupted by him pulling her towards Linda, as he gently pulled her sleeve up a bit more. “Hey!” She cried defensively. She quickly pulled her sleeve down. 

“Not so fast, you little hellion,” Lucifer said as he rolled the sleeve up again. “Doctor?” He said turning to Linda as she moved closer to the two of them.

“What are you two doing!” Chloe snapped as she tried to pull away from Lucifer, but he kept his grip. Not tightly, but firmly so she couldn’t try to leave again. “Let go.” She snarled again as Linda gently touched her arms. Linda looked up at Chloe, who had hellfire in her eyes. 

“Oh, you poor thing,” Linda said softly as Chloe’s eyes started to cool, and Lucifer slowly loosens his grip on her. Chloe gently slipped away from his grasp and looked at the two of them.

“Ok, can you please tell me who you two really are!” Chloe said defensively as she pulled her sleeve back down.

“I’m Dr. Linda Martin and this is my assistant Lucifer Morningstar.”

“Lucifer?”

“Assitant!” He hissed as Chloe gave him another confused look. He sighed and straightened up a bit. “Ah, yes her assistant.” He said between gritted teeth. 

“My dad sent you...didn’t he,” Chloe said softly as she sat up on the counter. “He called you to come see me.”

Linda nodded as she pulled up a chair from the dining table and set it in front her. Lucifer saw that and quickly did the same, as he bent down to grab the chair. He noticed the pool of blood getting larger, and he let out a soft sigh. Even though they were in Chloe’s mind, and he was near her. His immortal body was fighting off the wound. It was trying to heal him, trying to stop it. However, he knew he would faint soon, or worse. He needed to figure out what was wrong with Chloe and hopefully...somehow patch up the wound. 

He pulled the chair beside Linda as he held in a groan. Chloe looked at him a little as he did, giving home another suspicious look. Lucifer flashed a small smile as she pulled his suit jacket over the growing blood stain on his white button down shirt.

Linda gently leaned forward and pushed up the sleeves on Chloe’s jacket. She froze a little under Linda touch as she gently touched the wounds on Chloe’s arm. Linda looked at her with gentle eyes, as she did. “Chloe.” She said softly.

Lucifer shifted uncomfortably in his chair as Linda looked over Chloe’s arms. He wanted so badly to help Chloe. To wrap his arms around her and protect her from everything his father would throw at her. Keep her safe for all of the time. From the world, and herself. 

But he couldn’t. 

Not now.

Not ever. She wouldn’t allow that. She wouldn’t want that. Chloe never wanted him to hold her hand through all of life’s hell. 

She hadn’t wanted his protection when she had been in a car accident.

She didn’t need his protection when she almost died, but she still got it. 

She didn’t need to know though. She didn’t need to know he held her hand when she wasn’t looking. That he would rescue her through every hell she ever experienced, and keep her safe. She was too strong for that. Too good for that. He knew that.

And he loved that. 

He loved the fire in her eyes when she got knocked down. She forced herself back and ran in guns blazing. 

But now...he saw her in a light he had never seen. Harming herself. He had never thought he would see that from her. 

She showed her weakness now, and he thought now he loved her even more.

They were both broken, both damaged. 

But didn’t let the world see.

Till it seeped through the cracks and spilled from their souls. Till it can no longer stay inside of them. Till the whole world knew their pain. For a few moments, only for them to hide it again. 

Right now her wounds were seeping through, and she didn’t know what to do. He looked up at her again as Linda gently stroked her arm. Chloe looked down at the floor as she did.

“Chloe...your dad didn’t say what’s been going on, he just expressed his concern. Could you please tell me what’s going on.” Linda said softly to Chloe.

Chloe sighed a little. “School.” She said bitterly as Linda kept looking at her arm.

Lucifer’s blood started to boil. “Who is it.” He said with a low growl. “I’ll rip out their spines and beat them with it!” He snarled his eyes almost glowing red. 

Chloe gave him a puzzled look. “Why would you care.” She said coldly. “You don’t even know me.”

Lucifer let her bitterness towards him roll off his back. “I care...well because it’s our job.” He said gesturing towards Linda. 

Despite never wanting to be referred to as someone else’s assistant. Lucifer decided it was best to go along with the doctors lie if he didn’t start it. It wasn’t truly lying. 

Chloe scoffed a little. “Look I’m fine, I don’t need your help.” She pulled her arm away from Linda and hopped down from the counter. “Now, I think it’s best if you too go.”

Lucifer looked at her, his eyes meeting hers. “Chloe, you need help.” He said gently. “You need to talk to us.” He looked up at her again, his eyes pleading. “Please.”

Chloe looked at him and growled a little. She opened the side door and pointed outside. “Go.” She said firmly. Linda looked at Lucifer and she gave him a nod. 

Lucifer slowly stood up from his seat, pain surging through his body as he once again felt the warmth of the blood on his stomach. He fought back a cry as he moved towards her. “Sorry, luv. We aren’t going to leave.” He took her hand and gently lifted her up. She kicked and yelled as he brought her to the living room. 

“What the hell are you doing!”

“We’re doing this the hard way.” 

“We never even got to do it the easy way!” Chloe screamed as she kept kicking Lucifer’s back. The pain that her kicks caused reducing the pain of Lucifer’s bullet wound by a degree. He sighed a little as he sat her down on the couch. 

“You got to do it the easy way, and you refused.” He sat down on the couch across from her, holding back another groan as he did. “Now, please Chloe. You have to tell us what’s wrong.”

Linda came hurrying in, taking a seat next to Chloe as she did. Chloe looked at Lucifer and grunted a bit. “He doesn’t give up does he?” Chloe asked looking at Linda, who just shook her head. “Fine.”

Chloe took a deep breath. “This guy at school. He keeps calling my mom a whore, and my dad a crook.” Chloe said softly. Lucifer could feel his fists clench. “It was nothing at first, then.” She took a shaky breath as she collected herself.

“It’s ok Chloe,” Linda said softly. “These kind of things are never easy to talk about, but they're the things we need to talk about. We need to tell others how we feel, expressing our pain is the first step to getting over it.”

Chloe nodded a little. “You really are a Therapist,” Chloe said with a slight laugh. “I honestly didn’t believe you, well maybe you.” She looked at Lucifer, who was clearly not sitting very comfortably. “But him, he isn’t really your-“

“No, I’m not,” Lucifer said. “I just hear for...emotional support.”

“Emotional support?”

“I think we’re getting a little off track here Chloe. This isn’t about Lucifer and why he is here. The bottom line is we’re here for you. So please.” Linda gently placed her hand on Chloe’s thigh, and Lucifer felt something twitch inside him.  
**  
He pulled her closer as she kept sleeping. His hand gently stroking her hair as she did. Murmuring a softly Lullaby he hadn't had anyone sign in millennia. 

A song of the angels. Words spoke by his mother as she carried him as she would slowly fall asleep under the stars he created. 

Reminding him of his few moments of peace. Of love. 

“Rest now, the war is done  
Your job is over  
And the night has begun.”

Her breath continued to fall and rise gently as he sang. 

“So close your eyes  
Till the sun rises  
And a new day has begun  
And a new war has rung  
But don’t you fear for I am hear  
As long as the sun will rise.”

She shifted a little. The first time in hours. She hadn’t moved a muscle in hours, but now she gently moved closer to him. He smiled a little as she did. “K-keep singing.” She whispered. He smiled a little more and nodded.

“Alright, darling.”

“I will stay by your side,  
Forever and more   
So rest, my sweet soldier  
The wall is over,  
So close you eyes till the sun will rise,   
And new will war she begin,  
But that’s ok my love  
That’s ok my love  
I’ll be here through the years  
The thick-thin, I will love you threw it all  
Every fall  
Every blow  
I will always love you, don’t you know?  
So rest my sweet, soldier the war is over.”  
**  
He wanted so much to hold her again. Just for a moment. Just for a moment of peace for her, and him. To remind them that it’s not always hell.

That sometimes...sometimes it can be heaven.

Chloe took a deep breath as she looked at Lucifer. “The bullying got worse...he would come to me every day...asking me about my father.” Her fists clenched and Lucifer could see her visibly tense up. “H-he would ask me what my father did to me that morning...how it feels to be rapped by my family.” Chloe bit back tears, as Lucifer bit back the hellfire in his heart. 

Linda wrapped her arms around Chloe as she gently held her. As Chloe leaned against Linda the floodgates open, and without thinking Lucifer was beside her. His arms wrapping tightly around her. 

His wings following. Wrapping tightly around both women, as he clenched his eyes shut. He didn’t care.

He didn’t care.

It didn’t matter. 

Everyone in pain deserved light. Deserved a guardian.

Chloe just happened to get a guardian devil.

Chloe’s mouth gaped as an inaudible noise came from Chloe’s lips. She tried to speak again but nothing came out, as his wings wrapped just a little tighter around her and Linda. Linda hugged Chloe a little tighter as well. Chloe’s breath was shaky as she looked at the man whose eyes were squeezed shut. 

“It’s ok,” Linda said softly. Chloe nodded just a little as she kept her eyes locked on his face. Chloe took a deep breath and she gently reached forward. Lucifer held his breath as he prepped for her touch on his wings, but it never came.

Instead, her fingers gently touched the wound on his stomach. The warm blood dripping onto her fingers.

“You're bleeding.”

“Am I now? I hadn't noticed.” He cracked a half smile, as his eyes rolled back in his head, and he fainted again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Luci sings to Chloe is based off “the long song” from doctor who. But with my own twist and such to it. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed,I promise to update sooner/faster! 
> 
> Thank you as always for reading.


	6. Chapter 6

Maze was jolted awake by the violent sound of something or someone shaking. The demon pulled herself off the couch, that had been occupied by the fallen angel, as well as Dan. She headed towards the source of the noise.

Lucifer’s room.

Maze thought her heart stopped for a moment. A feeling the demon never thought she would experience in all of her existence. 

She launched herself into Lucifer’s room, only to be terrified by what she saw.

A feeling she had never experienced before.

“Amenadiel! Dan!” Maze screamed.

Causing both men to fall off the couch in a rude awakening as they stumbled to there feet. Dan grabbing Amenadiel arm, as he pulled the startled angel to his feet. The two of them bumbled into Lucifer’s bedroom to see the demon on the floor, trying to steady the Devils shaking body as he foamed at the mouth. 

“Help!” 

Dan quickly ran to Mazes side as he steadied Lucifer’s head. “What the hell is going on!”

“Something must be happening inside their.” Maze yelled as she held him down with Dan's help. Lucifer’s body kept shaking as foam spilled from his lips.

“What could have possibly happened?” Dan yelled as he tried to think of something, anything to do. 

Maze kept holding her old boss, as he moaned and moved uncontrollably in her arms. She held pain the pain that was starting to deepthroat as Lucifer slowly stopped twitching. As he movements stopped and the foamed subsided. Maze pulled him close, listening, feeling for a heartbeat. A breath. Anything. 

She held him close for several moments as Amenadiel walked in to see his brothers lifeless body in the arms of the demon who his brother cared the world for. Her arms draped over him as she continued to wait, and listen. For anything.

Any sign of life.

Of movement. 

Of anything thing.

Maze held him tightly as Dan placed a hand on the demon's shoulder. “Maze...I’m sorry.” Maze growled and pushed Dan away from her. 

“Do something!” Maze yelled as she glared at the two men standing beside her.

They exchanged glances with one another, as Dan moved to the devil's side. “Alright, you son of a bitch. Come on.”  
***  
“He still isn’t breathing!” Chloe cried as she counted again, trying to revive the man that had just passed out on the floor.

The doctor ran around the kitchen searching for anything she could use to help Lucifer. “Does your dad have any medical tools!” Linda cried as Chloe kept trying to revive him. Chloe couldn’t think straight. Too many things were happening all at once Chloe could barely wrap her mind around everything. Her heart raced as she tried to think.

Come on, come on.

This man is going to die if you don’t think Chloe!

“An AD kit! My dad has an AD downstairs!” Chloe yelled as she left Lucifer’s lifeless body to the doctor. As Linda scrambled over to Lucifer. A mini sewing kit she had found in a drawer in Chloe’s now in shambles kitchen in hand. 

Chloe took off downstairs to the basement practically tripping down the stairs. She stumbled into the dark basement for what felt like an eternity, her hands running over numerous objects she was sure wasn’t the correct item. Till she finally felt the cool touch of the glass case, and new she had found it. She quickly grabbed the case and started up the stairs as quickly as she could. Linda was prepping the sewing kit when Chloe darted into the room.

She quickly pulled the machine out of the casing, as Linda ripped his clothing off, not caring if/when they wake him, he would be more than just a little displeased by them ruining his clothes. 

Linda fired up the machine and held her arms back, keeping Chloe away from him as the machine prepped.

One.

Two.

Three.

Lucifer’s jolted awake as a loud wheeze came from the devil's lips as he let out a few week and slow breaths. Linda removed the AD from Lucifer’s chest as he tried to speak, but all that came out was soft shaky wheezes.

Linda whispered a little as she grabbed the sewing kit. “I’m sorry about this Lucifer,” Linda said as she gently stabbed the needle into the devil's chest. He moaned loudly as Chloe gently took his hand. 

Lucifer slowly turned over and looked at Chloe. “C-Chloe…” He said softly. 

She smiled weakly at the man that laid in pain before her. Her hand gently tightening around his as she brushed a few curls out of his hair.

She may not know him yet.

Not know about their partnership. Their friendship. And...well more. Chloe didn’t know any of that yet, but somehow.

Someway. No matter what. No matter how hard the universe tried to pull them away. Tear them apart. Change them. Rearrange them. 

They were always pulled back to one another. Two souls down so tightly together, that no matter what. They would always stay together.

Always.  
**  
Lucifer started to breathe again to Mazes shock after several moments of Dan frantically trying to revive him. The demon let out a barely audible sigh of relief as she held back the tears that threatened to spill. She shakily pushed the hair out of his eyes, as the guys took a deep breath in unison. 

“Jesus,” Dan muttered softly as he leaned against the bed, watching the devil's breath slowly rise and fall as he tried to regather himself.

The man he was just starting to like nearly died.

While trying to save his ex-wife, and there was literally nothing they could do to help him. 

They were just bystanders to whatever nightmare Lucifer. Chloe and Linda were currently in. 

Dan looked at Maze who for once looked completely shocked, and possibly even...scared. Dan watched her as she just held Lucifer, like a mother holding her child. She seemed so scared and vulnerable.

Like she was about to break at any moment, but Dan knew she truly wouldn't. A moment after he thought that she pulled herself, and Lucifer off the floor and laid him on the bed, besides Chloe. She let out a soft sigh again, dusted herself off and took off. She was in the elevator before Dan or Amenadiel could say a word. 

Amenadiel shot Dan a look as Dan just let out a sigh. “What the fuck.” He muttered so softly that he was surprised that Amenadiel even heard it well enough to chuckle at it. 

**

Lucifer was sprawled out on the couch, resting peacefully. His wound stitched up and completed with a button, that made Chloe laugh to herself every time she saw it. 

Now the two women sat in chairs, sipping tea that Linda had brewed while they watched him sleep peacefully.

“I don’t understand, why he would do all of this...for a human?” Chloe said as she watched his breathing rise and fall. “I also can’t believe he is the devil.” She said pointing to him.

Linda chuckled a little as she took a sip of her tea. “I assure you, that’s the least crazy thing about all of this.”

Chloe let out a nervous laugh. “Do I even want to know?”

“No, you probably really don’t.”

They both laughed as Chloe took another sip of tea still watching the sleeping devil, with a bit of sorrow in her heart. She turned back to looked at Linda and let out a soft sigh. 

“Ok, answer this though. How is he the devil?”

Linda cocked her head a little. “What do you mean?”

Chloe laughed a bit. “I mean, look at him.” She said gesturing back to Lucifer again. “He doesn’t look like the devil, he just looks like-“

“A normal man?” Linda question. Chloe nodded a bit. “Well, what would you prefer. Horns, a tail, burning red face?”

Chloe sipped her tea again and shrugged. “I guess not.”

“Trust me, this face. Way better than the face your thinking of.” Chloe raised an eyebrow at Linda comment, but the doctor just raised her hand. “Trust me, you don’t want to know.”

“So, the devil is just a man...well most of the time.”

“Well, I wouldn’t say just a man. Lucifer even just in his normal formal, is no normal man. Trust me.”

Chloe let out another soft chuckle. “I could tell, I mean look what he is wearing. Those suits are probably worth more than my father makes in a year.” That made the doctor laugh and almost choked on her tea. 

“Oh, that’s bad Chloe Decker.”

“What, it’s probably the truth,” Chloe said with another little chuckle. “Ok, so what makes him the devil exactly?”

Linda put her tea down for a second, as she pondered Chloe’s question. “Well, I think there the obvious. Angel that betrayed God, and was cast out for all of the time.”

“Well, yeah. But everyone knows that.” Chloe said snippily. 

“Well yes, but I think there’s another side to it. I believe eventually see's, the true side of Lucifer.”

“The angry devil version, or the fancy British man version.”

“Well...I guess in a way both.” Linda said leaning back in her chair a bit. “Theirs his passion, and fire. A fire that ranges always in his soul. In everything he does. It’s never just half-assing with Lucifer. Unless it’s emotions. He always has so much fire to what he does. That passion has passed onto us. The passion to shoot for our dreams, or to take someone or something down. It’s the fire that makes us sin, but it also allows us to achieve. To accomplish the impossible, just like he did.”

Chloe looked at him softly as she let out a soft sigh. “I guess...we all have him wrong then?”

Linda laughed a little and nodded. “More so then we would ever know.”  
***  
Lucifer moaned softly as he felt something soft touch his face. He slowly opened his eyes, as he saw where he was. The familiarity of his penthouse was a complete shock and a surprise the devil. Who expected nothing more to wake up in Chloe’s families beach house. With the young Detective and the Doctor sitting side by side, by the couch. Instead, he found himself on his bed, looking off at the Los Angeles skyline as he gently started to sit up, only to be pushed back down gently by a soft touch.

“Easy, the wound is still pretty fresh.” Her words were a welcomed surprise to him, as he couldn’t help but smile softly. 

“D-Detective.” He choked out, his voice rough from being asleep for some time. 

“Shh, take it easy Lucifer.” She said as she gently stroked his head tenderly. He moved a little to face her and smiled softly at her. 

She smiled back at him as she rubbed his forehead. Wherever they were she was back to her normal age and looked as lovely as ever in his eyes. She leaned forward and gently kissed his head. “I’m sorry you got shot. Again.” She said with a small chuckle.

“I’m just glad your ok, Detective.” He said as he started to sit up, ignored the gently push she gave on his forehead. “It’s ok, Detective. I’m alright.” He looked at her again and sighed a bit. “This isn’t real is it?” He said looking around.

Chloe let out a soft sigh and shook her head. “I’m afraid so, you’ll be back to your reality very soon.” She sat down next to him, as she snuggled up beside him. “But, until then. I think I’ll stay right here.”

He wanted so badly to lean into her. To cradle her in his arms and take that perfect moment. That moment of bliss. To enjoy for as long as he could.

But he couldn’t. 

“Is he hurting you.” He said tensely. Chloe looked at him a little puzzled. “You know who I’m talking about,” Lucifer said, a hint of anger in his voice. 

Chloe let out a soft sigh as she leaned into him some more. “Lucifer...you have to get me...please…” she said softly as everything shifted back, and Lucifer found himself-forced back into reality, and back on the couch panting as the young detective ran to his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, was having a bit of a writers block with this. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally back! I blame the switch, and you should too.

Lucifer moaned a bit as he slowly started to come to. His side shot as a twinge of pain coursed through him as he slowly started to sit up. His eyes slowly adjusting to his surroundings. As his vision started to come to he started to remember where he was.

Chloe.

The bullet.

The cuts.

She was in pain. She was hurt. He needed to save her. He started to push himself up a bit faster as a gentle touch graced his shoulder.

It started to push him back down, but he pushed back. His eyes were not fixated on the person whose hand the touch came from. He needed to save her. He was going to save her. He was going to get shot a thousands times over for her.

Die again and again.

Escape every type of hell in existence to save her.

Nothing was going to stop him.

"Take it easy," a voice said.

Nothing was going to stop him.

His head slowly turned to see her looking right at her.

Except, her.

Chloe smiled softly at him. Even a younger version of Chloe had those eyes that always managed to melt his old heart. Her eyes holding a soul that was so much older than hers that it made even him question if reincarnation didn't truly exist. Her hand an angel's kiss as she gently pushed him back down on the couch. "You need to rest a bit more, Lucifer." She said gently as she got down on her knees. "You lost a lot of blood. Linda and I didn't think you were gonna make it for a while."

He almost died?

Again.

"Oh." Was all the devil could croak out. His voice dry, sounding as if he had been out for a few days.

Well then again, maybe he had been.

"Linda, he's up," Chloe called as she adjusted the pillow under the devils head. "There, That should be more comfortable." Lucifer nodded a bit to her as he laid back down. She smiled a little at him again as Linda came running into the room with a glass of water, as well as a glass of scotch to the devils pure enjoyment.

Linda gently handed the water to him first. Lucifer almost dropped the cup on himself, his body almost too weak to even lift a simple glass of water.

Pathetic.

He took a sip of the water the taste was heaven sent. "T-thank father." He murmured shakily, as he took another large gulp of the water finishing the whole glass in that one go.

"Easy there, don't go so fast," Chloe said as she just watched him finish it.

"I'm just trying to get to the scotch." He said with a half smile as he handed Linda the glass again.

"And he's feeling better," Linda said with a small chuckle as she handed him the scotch.

"Is it really a good idea for him to be having that?"

"Trust me, it's always a good idea," both Linda and Lucifer said at the same time. Lucifer took a quick swig if the drink before passing it to Linda who did the same.

"Adults are weird," Chloe muttered softly.

Lucifer pulled himself up a bit more as he looked at Linda then back at Chloe. "So, we don't know where she really is," Lucifer said looking back at Linda.

The dream had been all too frightening for the once prince of darkness. Knowing that he still wasn't any closer to finding her. To saving her.

As well as the doctor. She didn't deserve to be in this hell any more than Chloe did. The only person that deserved to be here was him.

Maybe his father was right.

Maybe he did truly belong in hell.

All these people. All of their lives were ruined because of him, and because of his actions. If he had just stayed where his father had put him. Been the good son he once strived to be, maybe none of this would have happened.

They would be happy.

Linda would never have learned of heaven and hell.

Amenadiel wouldn't have ever lost his powers, and he would be home.

Maze would still be in hell where she belonged.

And Chloe. Chloe Would have her own life without him there. Without him ruining it. Without making every day worse, by just being near her. Putting her in danger with his presence.

His groaned a little and ran his hand through his hair in frustration. Linda picked up on what he possibly was thinking, and gently took his hand. Chloe looked at Linda a bit, and then back at Lucifer. Who was squeezing his eyes just as hard as he possibly could. Chloe didn't understand his body language as well as the doctor but knee pain when she saw it. She gently placed her hand on his leg, and his eyes shot open.

"Hey, it's ok," Chloe said softly. She looked backed at Linda who nodded.

"It is Lucifer, we will get her back. We will fix this." He threw his head bald again and let out another loud groan. Chloe squeezed his leg a bit tighter.

"What if we don't! We haven't been very successful so far, for fathers sake I've already almost died once. How the bloody hell are we supposed to get her back!" He roared, scaring Chloe just slightly, but she stayed right by his side. He bent forward putting his face in his hand as he held back tears as much as he possibly could. "It's all my fault…" he choked out a bit.

Linda stood up and put her arms around his shoulders a bit. "This isn't your fault."

This isn't your fault lucifer. This wasn't on you.

He held back another sob, as Linda fully wrapped her arms around the devil. "She knows it's not your fault, and would never blame you for what has happened." Linda moved her right hand on his chin, and gently lifted his face, and turned him so he was looking right at her. "It's not your fault."

"It's not your fault."

Lucifer gently took Linda's hand off his chin as he nodded very slowly. Chloe watched in silence as the devil slowly rose to his feet. She was about to say something but he put his hand out sensing she was about to speak. It wasn't the time. It wasn't the moment for such things.

"Excuse me for a moment, I need to-um freshen up…" Lucifer said hastily as he moved his long legs ups the stairs and towards the bathroom.

Linda let out a soft sigh as she leaned back in the chair.

Chloe looked at her a little confused by what was going on, but that didn't stop her from asking. "So...are you two dating or something?"

Linda nearly choked on thin air.

Lucifer returned several moments later, a new suit on. That neither of them knew where he had gotten it from, but the devil was always full of surprises and hidden talents that never ceased to amaze.

He was a bit flustered as he came down, his face clearly just washed with cold water. To hide the tears that were threatening to form just moments prior. He walked over to Chloe and lifted up his shirt a bit. The younger version of the Detective snickering while he did that. "What is this?" He said referring to the button capping his wound. "Is that a bloody button!" He said somewhat coarsely but there was a hint of humor in his tone. Chloe and Linda both held back a round of giggles as he glared at them a bit.

"Bloody comedians, the both of you."

After a few more bottles of water, and a bit more rest. The devil was finally allowed to once again carry on with his journey to find his sweet detective.

"And you know you can find her...um...me?" Chloe asked softly.

Lucifer nodded firmly, as he took a quick swig of scotch. "We will. We have too."

Linda nodded at lucifers comment as he headed out the door. She looked at Chloe and gently touched her hand. "Please, if you need help. Tell your father." She said before pulling the young Chloe into her arms.

"Doctor!" Lucifer called back as he carried on.

"See you soon," Linda said softly, as she quickly followed after the devil.

She joined Lucifer by his side as they headed off into the sunset as the world once again started to shift around them. Lucifer tensed a bit fearing another run-in with his former self.

An angel maddened by what he has lost.

Terrified of what he may become.

Till he was so lost.

That Lucifer was finally found.

Though, Lucifer's nerves soon faded away as they found themselves back at the door of the beach house, on a very rainy night. Lucifer and Linda both exchanged looks as they headed up to the front door. Linda very gingerly knocked. Lucifer looked at Linda as he tapped his foot on the porch a bit, antsy to know where on her timeline they were now, and if they were hopefully closer to his detective.

I will find you. I will save you. That I promise.

The door slowly opened after a few moments, as a still-teenaged Chloe decker slowly opened the door. "L-lucifer...Linda?" She said softly as she started to open the door a bit more. Something about her was off.

Chloe wasn't typically that quiet. That soft-spoken. When she was reserved she was silent. When things didn't need to be said they weren't. Her problems stayed her problems, but clearly, that was a skill she gained over years of being on the force. From being a mother. From being a strong woman.

Linda led the way into the house and Lucifer followed quickly behind. The house was dark, not like the time they had been there prior. Granted it was later in the day, and it was raining, but still. Something was definitely off and it worried the Devil a bit.

"I didn't think you guys were coming back…" Chloe said very softly as she sat down on the couch. She pulled her knees to her chest as she gently wrapped her arms around them.

This wasn't his Chloe. Not yet. Lucifer knew this, but it was still Chloe. It was still the women he would die tenfold over for without evening thinking. She would become the person he knew deep down in his heart he couldn't live without. Seeing her like that. It broke his heart, and he wouldn't stand for that. He quickly moved over to the couch, and without saying a word he wrapped his arms around her. Chloe stiffened at his touch, shocked and slightly embarrassed by the gesture. Though she was a few years older than the last time she had seen them in their trip down her memory lane, she was still greatly embarrassed by the fact that this tall, dark, and handsome man. Who was also the devil was now holding her in a tight embrace.

"How did you know?" Chloe said as she choked back tears that were spilling.

"I didn't till you just said something," Lucifer mumbled as he pulled her into a tighter embrace.

The poor doctor sat there completely lost but didn't wish to spoil the moment so she stayed quiet.

Chloe buried her face in his chest, as Lucifer fell his chest tighten. "I'm sorry about your father," He said softly.

Shit

The doctor thought as soon as Lucifer said it, it made sense.

Lucifer might not always be on top of things, but when it came to Chloe. He was slowly learning. He was picking up her ques slowly over time. He still wasn't a hundred percent about everything that went through the Detectives mind. He tried to do things that he thought would make her happy, only for them to fail.

"I did this for us, for the team."

"No, you did this for yourself Lucifer. Just like everything."

He tried and tried again. But he was the devil after all. An eternity of torment of his own making. To believe his life one someone else designed for him. Told to believe what others said of him. To follow the role he was supposedly meant to play.

But no one likes being typecast.

Especially Lucifer Morningstar.

When he broke free from that role and ripped off the shackles. He found himself free.

After the boozy delusional fog of what he wanted to be cleared. He found her. He found the person who didn't care. Someone who just liked him for him. Even when she saw the truth. Learned what he was, and the stories that were told of him.

She didn't listen to them. She didn't believe the lies that others spread like he had. She saw who he was the goodness that was in there, that only took a bit of digging to pull out. She cared for him as was.

He didn't believe he deserved her though. He didn't deserve her love and admiration. She knew that though. She showed him he deserved that love. He deserves someone who would wrap their arms around him when he was broken. When he has once again fallen from grace. When his real face shows and the old burns stung once again. He deserved her love.

In her eyes, he deserved everyone's love.

He deserved the friendships he had gained.

He deserved a loving family, even if she knew that probably would never come to be.

He deserved it though. For the millennia of lies, cute, and bruises. For the mistreatment, he deserved the world.

And for loving him she deserved the same.

She deserved his love, and he deserved the same.

He pulled her a bit closer as she buried her face into his chest further. He didn't hesitate in the slightest as he unfolded his wings and wrapped her in their angelic glow. She didn't flinch or move when they touched her. She nearly held onto him tighter, as the tears kept coming.

He didn't speak. A very strange occurrence for the devil. As much as Linda feared words would reunite the moment. Lucifer knew it wasn't needed at the moment. All that was needed was him, and that was something he would give to her without hesitation every time.

She would have him for as long as she needed him.

For as long as she would allow him to wrap his wings around her and keep her safe. To hold her close just for a moment before letting her go once more. To set her free, and let her be the women he has loved since the start. Following her lead as the navigated life.

A life he so desperately to share with her, and he knew she wanted to do the same.

She was willing to sacrifice herself just for him.

To give up everything for him.

Lucifer wasn't a hundred percent on what love was, but if that wasn't it, then he wasn't sure what was.

So now here he was. Holding her as tightly as he could as she just sobbed into his shirt. His hand gently stroking her hair as he gently murmured the song of the angels.

As he sobbing slowly stopped, and her breathing calmed.

Her eyes gently shutting, trapping the demons outside of her mind, even if it was just for a moment as she drifted into blissful sleep.

As he kept singing the song of angels.

To the only true angel he knew.

He gently carried her to room as Linda just watched. Not sure what to say to the devil as he brought the young detective to her room. He laid her down and wrapped blankets around her as he gently placed a kiss on her head. "Sweet dreams,

my love."

He turned and headed out the door as he held back his own tears his own anger. He looked out the window, as he saw a figure and his eyes darkened.

This isn't a hell for only his dear Detective.

It was his as well, and that bastard that started back at him was about to pay for trapping the devil in his own domain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed! My switch kick is over...or almost over. So stories should be flowing more regularly.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, my gosh. Could I not write at all! This chapter was destroying me...and that’s why it’s so short. I just couldn’t get myself to write. I’m sorry, hopefully it will be longer later.

Lucifer walked towards the figure that lurked down the road from Chloe’s house. Leaning against the wall as the figure stared at lucifer. It twirled a cigarette in its hand as Lucifer’s hands grabbed the figures neck.

“Where the hell is she!” The former prince of darkness snarled at the angel he once was.

Sameal laughed a little as Lucifer’s grip tightened around his neck. “Now, now Luci, your hurting us.” He teased as he laughed a little again.

“I should rip your spin out and beat you with it.” Lucifer snarled as the angel just snickered again.

“Now, now.” Sameal said as he quickly grabbed Lucifer’s hand, catching Lucifer by surprise as he threw Lucifer to the ground. Sameal smiled down at Lucifer as he just snickered some more. “Your a fool coming against me here.” He said as he bent down a bit. 

“Your the fool.” Lucifer said as he slowly stood up. His bodying aching slightly from the pain. 

But that shouldn’t be the case. Simple things such as they didn’t typically harm the devil. It was then he realized one important thing. “Where is she.” He said looking at Sameal, who Gabe him a confused look.

“Who is this, She you speak of.” Sameal spat.

Lucifer growled grabbing his throat again. “YOU KNOW DAMN WELL WHO I SPEAK OF!” He screamed.

She was near. He knew she was. He could sense her. He could feel her pull. He was going to get her. He was finally going to get her back. Back with him. Back with Trixie. Back where she belonged. Back with the people who loved her. 

He was about to get her back and fix all this as he promised her he would. 

Sameal just laughed again. “You can’t save her!” He laughed wildly.

Lucifer growled and punched his former self clean in his face knocking him out cold. “Bloody hell,” the devil said softly as he shook off his hand. 

“Lucifer!” Linda called as she ran up to him. She ran over to him and panted. “Oh, my gosh.” She said softly as she saw the devil standing over his former self. 

“Chloe’s near,” is all he grumbled as he spit out a bit of blood. 

“Lucifer your hurt.”

“Doesn’t matter, this is our only chance to get her.” The devil said as he marched forward. His body following the pull. All that mattered was her.

Nothing else.

Lucifer just kept moving towards the pull, towards the feeling off her. Just walking off down the street. As the world started to change again. 

Linda followed as quickly behind as she could. Lucifer turned his head and motion for her to come closer. Linda quickly sprinted towards him after he did. 

“Lucifer how do you know she is near,” she asked softly as the world around them once more was swallowed up by darkness. 

He didn’t really know how to explain it. Not really in a mortal kind of way. It a pull. A sensational pull of something he didn’t fully understand...well maybe he did. He just didn’t want to admit he did.

It was the pull of her smile.

The way he looked at her as she slid onto the bench next to her. 

His heart skipped a beat a bit. 

“Isn’t it a bit late for a case Detective?”

“I’m not here for a case. I’m here for you.”

“Oh!” He had never felt his heart skip before. Not like that. The way she smiled at him made his carnal desire for her spark. He wanted her. 

Fully. 

His smiled rose as he was about to lean forward and start to kiss her. 

But she intruoyed him. 

“I’m here for you as a friend.”

The word was an ice pick for his friend downstairs, but it that was a word he hadn’t heard in a while. Well, ever actually.

Sure maze and him were close in hell, but demons didn’t have friends. Father forbid Devil's did too. 

Though, humans had friends. They had people they cared about. Told all their little emotions to. Talked about life, lovers, dreams, and fears. Humans had people that they were open to. 

This human. 

This Detective.

This Chloe decker. 

She was being a friend to him. Coming to him when he needed her, without asking. Wanting to care for him even though he was...well himself. The one creature that was supposedly the source of all human suffering, of all the pain that humans had to deal with. This human was still willing and wanting to care for him. 

As much as he wanted her. 

He wanted a friend too...though he wouldn’t admit it to anyone but himself. 

So, he sat there. With her by his side as they played. Together. 

His heart twitched a little.

The pull of her touch.

 

She gently touched his cheek, as she pushed him down on the bed.

There it was again. That carnal desire. To have her. Well that was hard to ignore when she was literally throwing herself on top of him. Her body warm as she rested on top of his chest. His heart pumping as her fingers gently traced down his chest, towards his pants, and then a surge of pain he hadn’t felt before hit him.

The desire went away once more.

He gently pushed her away. 

Her eyes wide with confusion, her hands still on his chest.

He wanted it. He wanted her. He had wanted her since the day he had seen her. Since he had seen her the first time. 

A pull.

“It’s a pull. It’s always been there.”

“A pull?” Linda questioned.

He was following after her. Why should he care about this cops problems...he shouldn’t. But she vexed him. She was all he thoughts were about. Just her, and something about her.

Maybe that she was immune to his powers, to the desire of him. 

Maybe it was that, expect...it felt as if it wasn’t that. It felt that his body was always moving towards her. Always wanting to find her.

Did that make him a stalker.

No, of course not.

Ok, maybe. Just slightly. 

She was an interesting being he wanted to solve. No humans were immune to his power, so she must not be human. Though, she didn’t seem to be anything else. The stench of hell did not come from her. The warmth of heaven...well it wasn’t the same type. She didn’t seem to be anything supernatural...but a human who was immune to him and all of his charms, hat was impossible.

That was her pull. That she was someone that confused, and slightly aroused the devil. So follow and Perdue her he would.

Call it stalking, if you must.

The devil preferred to think of it as investigating. 

“A pull towards her, doctor.” Lucifer said again as he kept marching on into the darkness. “Angels have it, it calls us to each other.” Lucifer said softly as the world started to form into that of a warehouse.

The very same warehouse were she had saved him.

Sameal has been summoned by her, he whispered into her ear and begged her to bring him forth. To bring forth the whispers and calls of hell that he loved so much. She fell for it. She wanted to save him at all cost. So he’ll was unleashed. Brought Forward and unleashed inside her. 

Changing her.

Damning her.

Being back here...it scared the devil a bit. Though he wouldn’t admit it. Not to the doctor, and not to himself. She wasn’t afraid when she took a deal with a being far worse than him. 

He wouldn’t be afraid ether.

“Angels...called each other.” Linda questioned as she took in their new surroundings. She moved a bit closer to the devil, a little uneasy in the warehouse, and rightfully so.

“Those with strong connections. We formed them with each other.” He said calmly as he looked around a bit.

That pull.

She was near. 

He tried to open the door, but his strength wasn’t there. He cursed under his breath. The Detective was still not far enough away from him. 

“Come on Detective.” He said to himself as he watched the two men trapped inside a twisted killers death chamber. They were going to die if he didn’t become immortal and fast. 

He felt it as he picked up the shard of glass once more.

Her warmth. 

The feeling of her beside him.

It was fading. 

But it still called him.

He would go to it soon enough.

He slid the shard across his arm and smiled when no blood oozed from the cut.

“Delightful.” He charmed as his foot came smashing into the door, causing it to fly open, and for him to charge right inside.

“So if an angel cares for someone?”

“We can sense them, far, happy, sad.” He said softly. “We know how they feel, if the connection is strong enough. I know she is near…”

“Because you love her.”

The devil sighed a little bit smiled a bit. “Is it that obvious?”

“Lucifer, it’s been obvious since the first time I met you. It’s nothing to be ashamed of. Especially when the person you love, loves you back.”

Lucifer perked up a bit at the doctors words, but he stayed firm as he kept walking towards the pull. “Well, then it’s all the more important than ever that I get to her now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it was very short so my apologies. 
> 
> But hey, new fandom that may or may not get a story at some point helped me through a bit.
> 
> *Sleepy hollow theme plays.*
> 
> And I gotta go again.
> 
> Thanks for reading. Longer and more chapters to come soon.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The day after I updated “Lost Soul” I got sick, again! Honestly will it end? No clue!
> 
> Anyways, this story is beating me up and it’s just been hard to keep writing it, but is almost down so I am determined to finish for you guys!
> 
> So please, enjoy!

Lucifer and Linda kept moving through their own personal hell, well Chloe’s personal hell. 

The devil was hell-bent on getting her back. Taking her home, and keeping her safe. No more hellfire. No more pain. 

Not while he was around.

She could stand her ground, he has known that since the first day they met. She would fight for him till she took her last breath, and he would do the same. He would travel to a thousand hells to get her back. To where her to where she can stand her ground again. Protect other humans. Be with her daughter, get her back where she belonged. Where they could be together, for as long as she would have him.

The world stopped shifting as it ended up being a warehouse. The exact warehouse were it all went down. The devils spine stiffened a bit as he started to look around. The doctor stood at his side as she took a steady breath. “You think she’s here?” Linda asked softly. 

Lucifer just nodded a bit. It made sense that she would be here. This was the last place they had been before Samael had worked his way into her mind. Mended the good and turned it bad. The devil's fist clenched as he thought about what his former self-had done to her. If he had been stronger, he had fought off the pain this wouldn’t have happened. She would be safe, she would be home, she wouldn’t be…

A gentle hand touched his pulling him away from his thoughts. He turned to see Linda holding his hand gingerly, as she gave him a soft smile. “We’re getting her back,” she said firmly. “We’re going to fix this.” 

Lucifer let out a soft sigh as he looked at that doctor. “What if it’s too late.” He practically choked out. 

“It won’t be, you’ll see.”

Lucifer nodded, and brushed away a few tears that had threatened to spill. The doctor was right. They were going to get her back. He started to wander around the warehouse a bit. Looking for any sign of her, or of anything at all. He headed down a few halls as he doctor followed shortly behind. 

“Chloe, Chloe…” he whispered. Fearing that Samael may be near as well. Though, the devil wished he was. He would show that corrupted angel a thing or two about true hell. He kept wandering when he heard a faint crying. 

If he had been a dog his ears would have perked up and he would have started whimpering wildly. 

She was here, and he didn’t need animal instincts to know that. He took several long strides down the hall, and the noises getting closer. His heart racing, sweat beat down his face.

It was her, he knew it was her.

That pull, that all to familiar pull was all too strong. His striders got faster as he neared the end of the hall. It was her, finally her. The real her, his Detective. His Chloe. He got to a room at the end of the hall, he took his food and in one quick thrust he knocked the door down. His eyes burning red as he prepared to see his former self-standing by the women he loved. 

To his surprise that wasn’t the case. His eyes immediately shifted back to normal as he moved quickly to her side.

Chloe was curled up in a ball, holding her head in her hands as she whimpered softly. Lucifer’s heart broke, as he bent down and gently touched her back. “Chloe,” he practically whispered. The Detectives back tensed under his touch, and she quickly turned to face him. Fear all too noticeable in her eyes as she stared at him. She let out a soft sigh and wrapped her arms around him.

Lucifer held her back tightly, never wanting to let her go again. Touching her reignited a spark inside of him, that same feeling he had every time they were near. A feeling he didn’t have a name for, but he kind of figured out what it was.

They simply sat there for a few moments, holding each other tightly neither ready to let go.

“Lucifer,” she choked out. “I can’t believe it’s you.” 

He nodded a bit into her chest. “Same, Detective.” He said sweetly as he gently started to pull her up and away from him. It pained him to do so, but they could keep each other safe and warm when they were back in his penthouse. He took a hand and very gently brushed away a few pieces of her hair, as he smiled gently at her again. 

She smiled bald a tiny bit and the devil swore his heart melted a bit. That smile was going to knock him out every time he saw it for a very long time coming. He slowly rose to his feet, and then extended his hand to her. “Now, Detective. Your shining devil in armor is ready to take you home.” She couldn’t help but laugh a tiny bit at that as she took his hand. 

“H-how do we get out of here?” Chloe asked as she looked around a bit. 

“Ah, that’s very simple. You forgive yourself.”

The Detectives eyes went wide as she dropped his hand. Lucifer looked at her, visibly hurt by that. “Detective,” He said as he reached for her again but she just took another step back.

“No, no…” she said somewhat frantically. “I can’t do that, it can’t be done. You’ve said it can’t be done!” The world started to shake a bit at her words. Her hands flying up to her hair as she ran through it frantically. 

He held his hands up in defense trying to stay calm for here, even though secretly inside he was worried. Why was she so afraid? She had done nothing wrong. She didn’t deserve this. He deserves this. He deserved to be hell. For what has happened to Chloe. For what he had down to Uriel. For the lives, he had ruined. He deserved this.

“Chloe, please,” He said very calmly. Trying to get her to relax. She needed to be calm, and she needed to go with him. “Let me take you home,” He said as he took a small step towards her. She quickly backed away again. Shaking a bit as she beans back down to her knees. 

“No, no. I can’t go back, she will hurt you!” Chloe cried out as she started to cry a bit.

Lucifer’s worst fears were becoming a reality. Women as pure and as perfect as Chloe didn’t deserve this. She didn’t deserve to think that she belonged here. Especially when she had done this to save someone else. He didn’t know anyone else that was more deserving of heaven, then the real-life angel that was in front of him. He couldn’t believe that she had believed the lies that hell told her. The torture that it was putting through had broken her and Lucifer couldn’t stand for that. He moved over to her and put an arm around her. “Chloe, darling. You will be ok.”

She turned and looked at him, her eyes full of fear and hurt, it almost made the devil unable to recognize them. “She will hurt you!” Chloe snapped at him. 

He looked at her, knowing who she was referring too. “No, Chloe. She won’t. But she will hurt you if you stay,” He said gently reaching out a hand for her, but she quickly pushed it away. “Chloe, please,” He practically begged. “We need to get you out of here, and now. Back home, back with Trixie, and the others.”

Chloe looked at him and whimpered a bit. Lucifer put his hand back out for her, flashing just a tiny smile. “Please, Detective. Let me take you home.” 

Chloe looked up at him. Fear still clear in her eyes, as she shook her head. “I don’t deserve to go home.”

Lucifer frowned at that. “Whatever do you mean Detective?”

“I’m a monster.”

I don’t deserve this, any of this.

I’m a monster who killed his own brother.

Lucifer swallowed hard as he gently began to stroke her hair. “You far from a monster Chloe,” he said trying to reassure her, however, it seemed to be in vain. 

“It’s not true, I’m a monster, you wouldn’t know anything about that.” She said bitterly. Those worlds stabbing several daggers into the devil's heart.

***  
Lucifer sighed a little as he took a sip of the tea that he had poured for Chloe and himself. 

“You're avoiding the question, and eye contact,” Chloe said flatly as she leaned forward a bit. “Whatever you're going to tell me, it can’t be nearly as bad as the last time we had this conversation,” she said with a stifled laugh. 

Lucifer looked at her, eyes meeting as he let out a shaky breath. “That, my dear Detective was a million times easier than what I’m about to tell you.”

Chloe raised an eyebrow as at his words. Her world had been shaken just a few weeks ago, when her best friend and partner, a man she just thought to be delusional. A man that appeared to be covering up his whole life through countless masks, and altered realities that she never knew what to think when certain things came out of his mouth. 

“My father has nothing to do with this.”

“Oh, that, that’s where I cut my wings off.”

“Well, She is a demon after all.”

Simple things that she had just rolled her eyes at were now all true. Nothing could be more Jaring than learning the whole truth. 

She had mentally kicked herself for a while, realizing that he did indeed never lie. Something she should have believed, she trusted him after all. Why hadn’t she trusted that being truthful, was truly the truth.

She turned her attention back to him as she noticed him looking at the floor and fidgeting. He had done a similar thing when he told her the truth...but this felt just a bit different. He wasn’t looking at her, and he seemed...scared. Truly scared, the devil didn’t get scared. At least that’s what he told her.

That wasn’t what she was seeing though.

His fear made her a bit scared as she gently reached forward and took his hands. “Lucifer, whatever it is, I promise. It won’t change anything.”His eyes darkened at her words and he scoffed a bit. She shot him a look as she gently pulled away. “What was that for?”

“I would rather you not promise something that you may not keep.”

Chloe rolled her eyes. “Lucifer, you're being ridiculous. Nothing will change, nothing changed before.”

“But this is different!”

“How, so Lucifer? I mean for your father's sake I found out you were the actual devil, and it was fine.”

“But, I’ve always been the devil detective. That’s always been a part of me, and Because of that, nothing changed. This...this is different.”

Chloe sighed as she ran her hand through her hair. She clearly wasn’t going to get him to change how he felt about all this, but now she was too curious to no longer pursue it. “Let me be the judge then,” she said gently taking his hands again. When their eyes met once more they were no longer dark, they were just sad. Lonely, and begging for someone to understand him. She needed to be that person. 

Ever since he came clean, she had never felt closer to anyone in her life. Her heart skipped a beat every time she saw him. His smile practically knocked her off her feet. Everything he did, made her happy, made her...love him. 

How he was supposed to be the devil when he died twice for her. Cared for her and those closest to them. He was the best man she knew, and he wasn’t even really a man at all. 

Lucifer sighed a bit again, as he leaned back into the couch. Looking up at the ceiling, not looking at her as he took a shaky breath. “Do you remember that wedding case we investigated a while back?”

Chloe held back a scoff as she listened to him. She had to be kind to him right now, not wishing to upset him more. It already took a lot to get him to open up about this she didn’t want to shut him down again. “Yes, Lucifer that was a bit hard to forget.”

He let out a very forced chuckle as he nodded a bit. “Yes, Detective I suppose that’s very true.”

“Ok, so what about it, Lucifer?”

“Well, you knew something was up.”

“Kind of hard not to,” She said playfully trying her hardest to lighten the mood. Though it didn’t seem to work, as he looked at her with those sad eyes again. 

“Well, the reason that happened was…” he cleared his throat again. “My brother died the day before.”

Chloe’s heart sank, she would be lying if she had said she had been expecting that. “Oh, Lucifer, I’m sorry.”

Lucifer shook his head and pushed her hand away as she started to reach for him. “No, Detective please wait. My brother, Uriel, didn’t just die...I killed him.”

Chloe felt as if no air could get into her lungs for a moment. Lucifer and his words sucking all of the oxygen out of the room. She wasn't sure what she was expecting but she sure as hell wasn't expecting that. The world had depicted him as a monstrous being, but he was more or less a dork. He was goofy and silly, and the sweetest man she had ever known. He was far from perfect, there's no doubt about that, but he was still a good man. A man who wanted to stop to stop those who had done, to punish evil. 

I am monster that deserves to be punished. 

Punish Evil even if the one who had done wrong was himself. Everything made sense to the detective now, complete sense. 

Her partner, friend, and possibly more was the devil. A goofy, loveable, sweet, naive, devil. Who was always beside her when they were catching the bad guy, a man ready to punish those who deserved it. When he wasn't bored of the case that is. This man for sure was not evil, but right now, his eyes were fixated on the ground. Not looking at her, too ashamed of what he had just told her. Too scared to see her stand up and leave afraid to watch her turn and run. The devil was afraid. Of losing her. A thought Chloe suspected that had never left his mind since he revealed himself to her. He had been scared since then. That she would just up and leave, turn and run. Find an excuse to leave him, and now he had given her one. 

A murderer. Lucifer Morningstar. Maybe when they first met she could have believed that, she actually had believed that for a moment. But her faith in him(ironic, she knows) had made her see that he would never truly hurt someone. Ok, maybe he would hurt people, but only those who deserved it. As well as those who had threatened those he cared about. 

Detective, it's more than just a car crash, this was my fault. 

“Uriel...he caused the car crash…”

Lucifer just nodded, his eyes still staring at the floor as if they were counting the lines on his marble floor. Her heart melted a little again, he looked like a little boy. A giant little boy, something she's pretty sure most people wouldn't think the devil could look such a way. 

She knew now why Uriel had died at his hand. She simply didn't say anything, she just gently took his hand. Causing his head to slowly lookup and their eyes to meet. Those sad dark eyes meeting hers as a single tear fell loose from his eyes. She took her hand and gently wiped the tear away, causing the devil to lean forward. Placing his head in her lap as he let a few more tears escape from his eyes. Chloe didn't say anything she simply pulled the devil, a man twice the size of her into her lap. Holding him tightly. 

She looked up at the sky, as he kept crying. Mouthing a small,

“Fuck you,” 

***  
“You know, I know what it's like to be a monster, Chloe.” He practically whispered. “But I can prove to you that you are not a monster you just going to have to let me show you,” Lucifer said as he gently pulled away from her and stood up. He gave her a small smile at her as he extended a hand to her. “Now, won't you let me show you.”

 

She looked at him for a moment, until she let out a sigh and took his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked his mess of a chapter, lol.
> 
> Probably some typos since I’m still sick and can’t be bothered.
> 
> Also this hiatus, killing me. 
> 
> Pierce needs to be killed.
> 
> Luci needs a hug, and
> 
> #Season3DidMazeDirty
> 
> Anyways, thank you as always for reading I hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed! Please let me know what you think.


End file.
